Torchwood Circus
by JelloStix
Summary: Everyone fantasises about running away with the circus at one point or another. Gymnast Ianto Jones will stop at nothing to do exactly that.
1. Running away with the circus

**Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Torchwood Circus! Let me introduce the team. Up in the air on tightrope and flying trapeze we have Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Suzie Costello. On solid ground is Owen Harper and his talented troupe of acrobats. And I am ringmaster and magician Captain Jack Harkness. Now sit back and prepare to be wowed!" Everyone dreams of running away with the circus at one point or another. Ianto Jones is determined to do exactly that.**

**Chapter 1: Running away with the Circus, every kid's dream, right?**

Ianto Jones sat in the audience of the circus for the fourth time that week. He was watching the last act of the night with intense concentration. The acrobatic clowns were pulling off complex gymnastics with grace and ease making them look enjoyable and fun, not at all like the techniques Ianto practised, which were rigid and precise. He longed perform with them, there was nothing better than having an audience cheer and laugh with you, as opposed to the polite applause that followed a perfect routine.

He applauded with the rest of the audience at the end of the skit. The ringmaster, Jack Harkness, stepped forward for the final time that night, bidding the audience a pleasant evening and, after allowing each of the performers one last bow, bowed for himself and walked out of the performance space.

The audience filed out slowly, chattering noisily amongst themselves, giving immediate reviews to companions and friends. Ianto waited patiently for the stands to empty before making his way to the barrier between the audience and the performance space. He vaulted the barrier with ease and made his way to the door that the performers and exited through mere minutes earlier. The change rooms behind the door were deserted, for which Ianto was grateful. It wouldn't do to be caught before he'd got what he came for.

He spied a door at one end of the room marked with a name and a title. As he neared it he read:

_Jack Harkness; Ringmaster_

He knocked hesitantly at the door and waited for someone, presumably the ringmaster himself, to answer. The door swung open and Ianto was faced with the man himself, rid now of his long, red tail coat and top hat, Jack Harkness was still impossibly imposing.

"Who are you?" the ringmaster asked.

"Jones, Ianto Jones." Ianto replied.

"Sorry kid," Harkness disregarded Ianto's introduction. "I don't do autographs. I'm flattered that you made the effort to come ask for one, so I won't call security and you can leave in peace."

"I'm not after an autograph." Ianto explained. "I want a job."

"I get that running away with the circus is appealing 'cause it looks like fun," stated Harkness. "But you're young. Go back to school. Get yourself a real job, a real life. We're not hiring."

Harkness tried to close the door, but Ianto held it open with strength unexpected from his slight frame.

"I'm a good gymnast," he said. "I could be an acrobat. I'm not looking for money, just food and a place to sleep."

"The answer is still 'no'" The ringmaster reiterated. "Now leave before I make you."

Harkness slammed the door in Ianto's face. Ianto did as the man asked and left, but resolved to not give up, as a plan formed in his mind.


	2. A damned good gymnast

**Chapter 2: A damned good gymnast**

The next evening Ianto found himself in the front row of the audience at Torchwood Circus once again. The moment he had been waiting for arrived as the acrobats filed into the performance space. After long hours of practice Ianto thought he was ready for this. The act began and Ianto vaulted the barrier and assimilated himself into the routine.

As the routine ended and the audience cheered, Ianto was grabbed from behind by two pairs of strong hands. He was dragged into the change rooms that, in a direct contrast to the night before, were teeming with life and excitement. The strong hands, which belonged to two of the acrobats he admired so much, forced him roughly into a chair. Harkness brushed by, readying himself to introduce the next act, without sparing a glance for Ianto.

Suddenly Ianto found himself face to face with the lead acrobat.

"You almost ruined my performance, boy" he snarled. "Luckily the audience was prepared to accept it as part of the act. I won't have to hurt you this time."

Harkness stormed back into the change room, grabbed Ianto by the scruff of the neck and pulled him towards his office. Once again Ianto was forced into a chair. Harkness removed his top hat and tailcoat and flung them onto the desk. "I thought I told you to go and find a good proper job." He growled menacingly. "What part of that was so damned difficult to understand?"

"I want this job." Ianto insisted.

"There is no job for you here, and there never will be." Harkness reiterated. "I don't have time for you right now. You are going to wait right here, I am going to finish the show and when I come back I am taking you home."

Harkness reclaimed his jacket and hat and turned to leave.

"I have no home to go to." murmured Ianto. It was barely audible but the simple sentence stopped the ringmaster in his tracks.

"What?"

"My parents died five years ago. I turned eighteen last Sunday and my foster parents are giving me 'til the end of the month to move out." Ianto explained softly. "I just need a job and somewhere to stay."

"You have a week until you're homeless?" Concern filled Harkness' voice. "Is there no one who can help you?"

"Apparently not." The young man stared despondently at his feet.

For the first time ever Harkness was at a complete loss for words. Silently he left the office to finish the show. When he returned it was to the same sad sight, except now Ianto's eyes were ever so slightly rimmed with red.

"Ready to go?" he asked quietly.

Ianto nodded and stood and continued to stare solemnly at the ground. Having barely paid attention to were Harkness was leading; he walked right into the older man who had stopped very abruptly. Slowly Ianto took in his surroundings and found that they weren't at his foster home but instead were in front of a long trailer.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"This is my trailer." Harkness explained.

"Okay. Better question; why are we here?" inquired Ianto. "I thought you were taking me home."

"I've had a change of heart." Harkness answered. "I'm offering you a job. We tend to move around a lot, it's what circuses do."

"So I'll be in the show?" asked Ianto.

"Not yet-"

"But you just said-"

"Let me finish." Harkness instructed. "We need someone to co-ordinate costume changes, cook meals, clean up after us, get us everywhere on time." He paused. "Bring us coffee."

"Like a butler." Ianto deadpanned. "I'll be a butler."

"Think of yourself as a general support officer." Harkness replied. "You're not really in a position to question it anyway. Do a good job and I might consider training you up."

"I am trained. I have been training for twelve years-"

"As a gymnast. You said so yourself, you're a good gymnast." explained Harkness. "You've got the moves but you're too rigid, too stiff. You're not quite an acrobat yet."

Harkness unlocked the trailer door and ushered Ianto inside.

"We can't afford another trailer at the moment and as I have the biggest one, you'll be sharing with me, if that's okay by you."

Ianto nodded absently. He was suitably impressed by the inside of the trailer. The door led into a kitchen/living/dining room. To the left was a lounge space separated by a curtain which extended from ceiling to floor. To the right was a short hallway. The door on the left was the bathroom, on the right was a closet and at the end was Harkness' bedroom.

"You're welcome to go anywhere except my room. Respecting privacy and all that jazz." He glanced at his watch. "It's getting kind of late, so you can stay here tonight. The sofa in the lounge pulls out into a bed. Spare bed sheets and blankets are in the closet. We'll get your stuff in the morning."

Harkness walked in the direction of his bedroom.

"Goodnight Ianto." he called over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, sir" came the reply.


	3. Old habits die hard

**AN: I do apologise for the time lapse between updates, my laptop was taken from me, sort of. Really, it's my dad's laptop and he uses it for work some weeks. And I have an older brother who makes full use of our other PC so I had little opportunity to update. I will try to be more frequent this week to make up for it.**

**Chapter 3: Old habits die hard**

When he woke at 6 o'clock the next morning Ianto took a few minutes to remember where he was and why. He rolled out of the sofa-bed and dressed hastily. He decided not to wake Jack but to instead collect his belongings by himself, so he wrote a note explaining where he was and when he expected to be back.

It didn't take long for Ianto to pack up a suitcase and backpack of all of his belongings, so he was arriving back at Jack's trailer an entire hour before he had specified.

The strong smell of bacon and eggs being fried dazed Ianto slightly as he entered the trailer, which was why he didn't immediately notice Jack in front of stove wearing nothing but an apron.

The young gymnast made an unmanly noise and quickly fled the trailer, slamming the door behind him. He dumped his luggage by the doorstep and strode off; trying to rid himself of images of the naked ringmaster and the subsequent reaction his anatomy was having to such imaginings.

Ianto was surprised to find that he had in fact been aroused by the encounter, as he was convinced he was straight, as proved by previous girlfriends.

He was torn from his thoughts by someone calling his name. Ianto reluctantly turned to face a mercifully dressed and suitably embarrassed Jack.

"Sorry about that," he called sheepishly. "I guess I'm just so used to living alone, I didn't think of the consequences-"

"It's kind of my fault," Ianto interrupted. "I am back an hour earlier than I suggested I would be."

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Well," said Jack. "I'll help you with your luggage and then we can have breakfast. I made enough for two."

Ianto walked back to where he had dumped his stuff and swung his backpack onto his shoulder while Jack lugged his suitcase inside, into the makeshift bedroom. They then moved into the kitchen/dining/living room and sat down to breakfast.

Ianto fell into silent contemplation while he ate and was thankful Jack decided to respect that.

"You made enough for two." stated Ianto. Jack nodded. "You cooked bacon and eggs completely starkers even though you were expecting company."

"I wasn't completely starkers. I was wearing and apron." Ianto rolled his eyes. "I guess, like I said before, I'm just so used to not having company that it didn't occur to me to wear clothes. Old habits die hard."

Satisfied with the answer to his question, Ianto turned his attention back to his meal, again returning to a contemplative silence. Then something else occurred to him.

"You're a professional circus, right?" he asked. Again Jack nodded. "Well it's almost ten o'clock, isn't there some rehearsing to be done or something?"

"It's Saturday." Jack shrugged. "we start late on Saturdays just like every other human being. And then we have lunch together at noon and get stuck into it after that."

"You could have breakfast together and get a few extra hours of practice in." Ianto suggested.

"Only if you get Owen up before noon" Jack scoffed. "Look, I'll wash up, you can get changed and then we'll take a tour and I'll brief you on your duties."

Ianto retreated to his bedroom and opened his suitcase. His suits were creased from having been hastily packed and so would need a good steam before he could wear them. Instead he chose a pair of black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black waistcoat.

Jack had already finished the washing up and had changed into his trademark blue shirt, braces, trousers and RAF greatcoat ensemble by the time Ianto re-emerged. He gave the young man a once over and smiled appreciatively at the way Ianto looked in the tight jeans.

"Love the coat." Ianto commented.

Jack arched an eyebrow as he ushered Ianto out the door in front of him. He couldn't help but appreciate the gymnast's physique in the fitted outfit.


	4. Meet the team

**Chapter 4: Meet the team**

At noon the performers shuffled into the dining hall. Platters of sandwiches, fruit, crackers and dips lined the long table. Once they had settled down Ianto carried out a tray laden with mugs of coffee, one for each of the team. He handed them out and took a seat at the end of the table.

"I hope you guys noticed the newest member of the team," Jack announced. "Ianto Jones will be taking up the role of general support officer. He will take care of our schedule, our costume changes, get us everywhere on time and bring us coffee. And he will look good doing it." Ianto blushed furiously as every head turned in his direction. There was a mixed response to Jack's announcement. While most of the team appeared to approve the new addition, the three closest to Jack looked less than impressed. Ianto recognised the lead acrobat from the night before.

"Ianto, this is the team." Jack continued. As he introduced each member of the team he indicated who they were. "Our trapeze and tightrope artists; Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper and Suzie Costello. 'Doctor' Owen Harper-"

"Oi!" Owen interrupted. "I resent the air quotes. I am a real doctor."

"Who quit to run away with the circus." Gwen sniggered.

"Still, went to medical school, didn't I?" responded Owen. "And graduated, with honours."

"Enough!" snapped Jack. "As I was saying. Owen is our head acrobat. He choreographs and decides which routines are performed each night. On my right are his troupe, Mickey Smith, Martha Jones, Donna Noble and Rose Tyler. Now, let's eat."

Ianto grabbed a sandwich from the nearest tray and dug in.

"I'm Tosh." The small Japanese woman next to him extended her hand in his direction and he shook it. "I'm sure you'll fit in with most everyone, except… You remember in high school how there are those kids who think they're better than everyone else. That would be Owen, Gwen and Suzie. Owen already doesn't like you 'cause he thinks you ruined his performance last night. Suzie is likely to follow suit. And Gwen will be jealous because she's been trying for years to get into Jack's trailer and you managed after one night."

"I'm not sleeping with him, if that's what she's worried about." Ianto muttered.

"That won't matter," Tosh said. "You're still a threat."

"How can you have cliques in such a small group?" Ianto huffed rhetorically.

Tosh and a blonde woman on his left giggled at his remark. Ianto looked at the woman on his other side.

"Rose Tyler," she also extended her hand towards Ianto. "And that-" she indicated the dark skinned man next to Jack. "-is my on again off again boyfriend Mickey Smith."

"So," Ianto mused. "Which one out the other five of you ladies was lucky enough to score Jack?"

"None of us." answered Tosh.

"Gay, is he?" Ianto inquired.

"Nope." said Rose. "Just sort of enigmatic. Flirts with everyone, but he never really acts on it."

"I've heard he'll shag anything that's gorgeous enough," Tosh stated. "Just no one here. Doesn't want to alienate us, I guess."

Their conversation was interrupted by Owen.

"Oi, Teaboy." he called. Ianto glanced up to see to whom he was referring. "Don't ignore me Teaboy."

Realisation hit Ianto like a slap in the face. He turned to Tosh. "He means me?" he asked. She nodded. "I have a nickname. He can't hate me that much then, can he?"

"It's meant like a title, like 'waiter' or 'maid'." Tosh explained. "He's trying to depersonalise you."

Ianto looked downcast. Had he really made that bad of an impression?

"Enough chit chat Teaboy," Owen continued. "I need another coffee."

Ianto stood, grabbed the nearest empty tray and collected Owen's mug.

"Anyone else?" he asked politely.

Suzie and Gwen downed their coffees and held up their mugs for collection too. Jack handed his mug to Ianto with a smile.

"If you don't mind," he said. "The coffee is wonderful, by the way. Where did you get it?"

"I made it." Ianto replied.

"No way." Jack exclaimed, his voice full of wonderment. "Wow! That's amazing."

"Thank you, sir."

"I hope that catches on, I like that. 'Sir'." said Jack. "Thank you Ianto."

Ianto smiled broadly as he walked back into the kitchen. He could feel Jack's eyes on him as he left.


	5. Don't you ever knock?

**Chapter 5: Don't you ever knock?**

By the time Ianto had dragged himself into the bathroom that evening for a shower he was exhausted. He hung a few of his suits and shirts on the back of the door so they could steam while he showered. He stripped down and stepped into the bath-shower closing the shower curtain behind him. He stood under the hot spray and let his tensions melt away.

Similarly in his bedroom, Jack was feeling equally exhausted. He considered dropping into his bed and letting sleep take over but the furry feeling in his mouth told him he'd need to brush his teeth first. He changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and an old t-shirt –normally he wouldn't bother but he hardly wanted a repeat of that morning- and walked into the bathroom.

Such was his exhaustion that Jack didn't notice the showering running nor did he question the steam fogging up the mirror. He squeezed an ample amount of spearmint toothpaste onto his toothbrush and started brushing his pearly whites vigorously. It wasn't until the shower stopped that he noticed the other human presence in the room.

With his toothbrush firmly held in his cheek, Jack turned to face the intruder just as Ianto pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out of the bath-shower.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Jack spluttered through his toothpaste and turned away quickly.

Completely embarrassed, Ianto grabbed for the nearest towel and wrapped it hastily around his waist. Jack, in the meantime, spat his toothpaste into the sink.

"Bugger, Jack." The younger man exclaimed. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Because you knocked so well this morning." Jack said sarcastically.

"I didn't expect to find a naked man in the kitchen this morning."

"I wasn't naked. I had an apron." Jack stated. There was a moment's pause before he continued. "I guess we're even now."

Ianto scowled, he was not at all amused.

"Right, okay. No clothes, no jokes. Got it." said Jack. Then he noticed the clothes hanging on the back of the door. "Why are your suits on the back of the door?"

Jack's genuine curiosity seemed to dissipate the awkward tension in the air.

"I was, erm, steaming them using the steam from the shower." Ianto explained. "It gets the creases out while I get myself clean. Two birds with one stone, really."

"That's brilliant." Jack inspected one of the suits, and found no creases. "And I've been taking mine to the dry-cleaner like a sucker."

"Your clothes only get ironed when they're cleaned?" Ianto said incredulously.

"No, of course not." Jack mumbled. "They get cleaned every time they need ironing."

"That's ridiculous!" Ianto exclaimed. "You are wasting so much money on something so simple."

Jack had no response for that. Ianto was right; he had been spending a lot of money on unnecessary dry-cleaning.

He cleared his throat. "I'll, uh, leave you to it then." He said, gesturing to Ianto's towel, bringing a blush to the young man's cheeks. Jack grinned. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're very well endowed."

Ianto blushed even harder and looked away from his boss. Jack took this as his cue to leave and turned to go. He turned back when he reached the door.

"We take Sundays off. There will be no show tomorrow night." He said. "Goodnight Ianto."

"Goodnight sir." Ianto muttered to the closing door.


	6. Let me help you with that

**AN: I've had some fun with the boys, now it's time for something a bit more serious. Prepare for a bit of angst. **

**Chapter 6: Let me help you with that**

Ianto quickly settled into an efficient routine and so the weeks flew by equally as quickly. By the end of his first month the circus had moved out of Newport and settled in Cwmbran and Ianto was approached by Jack about the possibility of performing in the show.

"Yes! Yes!" Ianto whooped. "Of course. Thank you so much, sir"

"Owen will have to train you first, so it might be a few weeks more, but I will get you out there, I promise." Jack explained.

Later that afternoon Owen and Ianto were in the performance space going over the simplest of the routines, a clown routine. Owen demonstrated it a section at a time and Ianto copied.

"No. You're doing it wrong, Teaboy." Owen reprimanded. "You're too stiff. Remember you're a clown now, loosen up a bit. Do it again."

Ianto repeated the sequence once more trying to follow Owen's instructions.

"You're too rigid." Owen sighed. "Tumbles and falls look too fake you do them too perfect. Besides keep the stiffness up and you'll hurt yourself."

Ianto tried again and again Owen gave the same feedback. This pattern continued for the rest of the day and everyday for the rest of the week.

By Saturday evening Ianto was thoroughly disheartened having made very little progress since his first training session. He was in the kitchen, two hours before that night's show, making coffee when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching. They stopped just outside the door and Ianto could hear their conversation.

"All I'm asking is that he goes on for one act or skit." Ianto recognised Jack's accent.

His heart soared. He was finally going to perform and better yet Jack was endorsing him.

"He's just not good enough." That was Owen's voice. "I just can't put a mediocre performer into a professional show. I won't do it."

"I've seen him perform. He's good." Jack insisted. "And I promised him some show time."

"Just because he has a pretty face." snarled Owen. "Look, I don't want him screwing up my act. He could hurt himself or someone else. I can't risk that. You know he's not ready for it."

_Disagree with him, Jack _Ianto thought desperately. _I am ready._

"You're right, I know." Ianto's heart broke. "he can't go on tonight. Keep training him though."

"Come on Jack. Be serious."

"Give him three more sessions at least."

"Fine, three days." Owen conceded. "But if he doesn't improve-"

"I know, I know. I'll find something else for him."

One set of footsteps walked away and Ianto knew someone was about to walk through the door. He fought back tears and picked up the tray of pre-show coffees. Jack entered as he turned to leave.

"Ianto, hi." he said. The tension in the room became almost palpable.

"Just making some coffee, sir." said Ianto.

"Great. Let me help you with that." Ianto handed the tray over to Jack.

"Thank you, sir." Ianto muttered. "Actually, sir, I'm feeling a bit under the weather. Can you handle tonight without me?"

"Sure thing. Feel better, okay?" Ianto nodded and walked out the door as quickly as possible. Jack called after him. "Looking good in that suit by the way."

Jack's compliment sent Ianto over the edge and his tears fell strong and hard, so he bowed his head to hide it.

* * *

It didn't take three days for Owen's prediction to come true. The very next afternoon he was practising parts of the routine with Owen and Jack watching. Ianto was familiar with Owen watching him practise but Jack's presence was making him unnecessarily nervous, for reasons he couldn't quite pinpoint. This nervousness only added to the pressure he was feeling to perform well after overhearing their conversation the night before.

Everything was going well, Ianto was completing each section of the routine better than he had before, until Owen sidled over to Jack and began whispering in his ear. Distracted by what Owen might be saying to Jack, Ianto overthrew his landing and stacked spectacularly. His momentum threw him into the side barrier and everything went black.


	7. A waste of time

**AN: I apologise for the wait, I've been struggling with writer's block and I've just gotten over it. And a shout out to Pegaz whose review kept me going.**

**Chapter 7: A Waste of Time**

Ianto opened his eyes and received an eyeful of Jack and Owen leaning over him.

"No concussion, thank goodness," Owen muttered. "Looks like he's dislocated his shoulder and there might be a bit of bruising, but I think he's going to be just fine."

Jack spoke directly to Ianto. "You were out for a few minutes. That was quite a tumble. How do you feel?"

"Painful" came Ianto's mumbled reply.

Owen and Jack helped Ianto into a sitting position, being careful not to aggravate his left shoulder.

"I'm gonna pop your shoulder back in Teaboy," Owen explained. "Then we can move you to the medbay and ice it, before I strap it up. This might pinch a bit. Deep breath on the count of three. One…two…three."

"ARGH!" Ianto screamed as Owen popped his shoulder back into the joint. Jack tightened his grip on the Welshman to prevent him from squirming. Once Ianto had calmed down Jack and Owen helped him to his feet and led him over to the medbay. Jack sat Ianto onto the bed.

"Jack help Ianto take his shirt off and ice his shoulder while I prepare the bandages." Owen instructed.

Jack pushed Ianto's t-shirt up his chest with care and together they slipped the item over Ianto's head and off his shoulder. Jack grabbed the ice pack Owen had placed on the bed next to Ianto and pressed it to the young man's injured shoulder. Owen returned with the bandages and began strapping up Ianto's shoulder. Jack observed from behind when something caught his eye. A jagged pink scar ran from the top of Ianto's left shoulder blade down to the bottom of his right one. Jack ran a finger lightly along it.

"What's this?" he asked, sharply. "How did I not notice this before? It's huge."

"You've only ever seen my front, sir." Ianto replied.

"Do I want to ask why or when you might have seen Teaboy without his shirt?" Owen mumbled.

"It was about a month ago. I walked in on him while he was showering." said Jack. "I want you to have a look at this Owen."

"It's not really a big deal, sir." Ianto insisted. "It's an old scar and it doesn't impede my performance. It's nothing to worry about."

"Owen?"

"He's right, Jack." Owen conceded. "As long as it doesn't still hurt it's not worth worrying over." Jack looked far from convinced. "Help him with his t-shirt and I'll fit him with a sling. Then you two can go back to your caravan and do whatever it is you do that requires no clothing."

"It's not like that." Ianto explained, quickly.

"I really don't wanna know what it's like Teaboy." said Owen.

Owen fitted Ianto with a sling and handed him a bottle of painkillers with instructions to take two every six hours. Jack escorted him back to their trailer and settled him down in his bedroom.

"I gotta ask, what happened out there today?" Jack asked. "One minute you were doing so well, the next you're crumpled in a heap with a dislocated shoulder."

"I just got distracted, I guess." Ianto answered with a half-truth.

"Was it because of me?" Jack waggled his eyebrows. "I do have that effect sometimes."

"Yes, it was because of you." Ianto deadpanned.

"Oh, uh, I was kidding." stuttered Jack. "I didn't mean to distract you."

"It's not your fault." Ianto confessed. "You didn't mean for me to overhear your conversation with Owen yesterday evening. I just didn't realise you had such little faith in me as a performer."

Ianto sunk onto his bed, right arm across his knees and head bowed. He could feel the tears from the night before burning in his eyes again. Jack sat next to the young man mimicking his position.

"I have complete faith in you as a performer." Ianto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I just happen to hold Owen's opinion very highly. He has years more experience than you or I in this area. I'll talk to him about resuming your training after you're healed."

"Why bother?" Ianto murmured. "I'm a waste of time, a lost cause. I'll never be good enough."

Jack swivelled hastily to face the young Welshman. He cupped Ianto's chin in his hand and forced him to meet his eyes.

"You, Ianto Jones, are not a waste of time, not to me."

He gazed into Ianto's eyes trying to make him believe what he was saying. Tears spilled from Ianto's eyes as he realised the sincerity in which Jack had spoken. Jack's primal instinct took over, as Ianto cried, wanting only to comfort the Welshman, he pulled him into a soft kiss. Quite remarkably and unexpectedly, Ianto kissed back with just as much earnest. Before long the kiss was heated and passionate on both sides and it wasn't until Jack's hands ran through Ianto's hair that the young man fully realised what was happening. His eyes snapped open and he scooted backwards, away and out of Jack's embrace. Jack stood up from the bed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." Jack apologised. "I just wasn't thinking straight. Uh, no pun intended."

"No, it was fine...good...great even." Ianto told him. "It was just, that was my first time with another man. Took me by surprise, that's all."

Jack sat back on the bed and crossed his legs, pulling his feet on the quilt.

"Shoes off the bed please."

Jack grinned and removed his boots obediently.

"Attention to detail, even when you're flustered." He chuckled. "It's an endearing quality really."

Ianto smiled up at him from under his eyelashes.

"How does this work?" the gymnast asked.

"Right now?" Jack considered for a moment. "Right now we talk; we get to know each other. I don't want to rush you into anything."

And that is exactly what they did. They talked for hours, each topic leading into the next smoothly until the early hours of the morning. Jack was telling an outrageous story about his early days in the circus when Ianto's eyes closed and his head drooped onto his chest.

Jack smiled and gently laid the young man down onto the pillow and removed his sling. He stood and tucked the quilts around the boy who suddenly looked younger than Jack had ever seen him. He attempted a quiet retreat.

"Jack." Ianto's soft voice called. "Stay with me tonight?"

The ringmaster could only oblige to a request like that and he only hoped Ianto would not regret it in the morning. He stripped to his boxers and t-shirt and climbed into the small fold out bed next to Ianto's sleeping form. The young man unconsciously snuggled closer to Jack's body heat, giving Jack no choice but to wrap his arms around the younger man.


	8. Nervous?

**AN: I wrote the first half of the chapter at the same time as watch Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, so I do apologise if Jack takes on some of Captain Jack Sparrow's traits. I would not advise for anyone to do that, it was somewhat distracting.**

**Chapter 8: Nervous?**

Ianto woke the next morning snuggled in Jack's arms and found it wasn't uncomfortable physically or emotionally. In fact he was completely content to just lie there for the rest of the day. However it was Monday and he was required to move and quite frankly so was Jack.

Ianto reluctantly extricated himself from Jack's arms and rolled from the bed onto his feet. He yawned widely and stretched his arms above his head. His yawn subsequently turned into a cry of pain as his shoulder reminded him that it had been dislocated not even twenty-four hours beforehand. Jack stirred and sat up.

"Ianto," he slurred. "Ev'rything okay?"

"Yeah," confirmed Ianto. "I forgot I had an injured shoulder is all."

Jack lay back on the pillows rolled over and mumbled something incoherently.

"Time to get up, sir." Ianto instructed. "You've got a long day ahead of you and we'll both need showers this morning."

Jack rolled back over and frowned up at Ianto.

"Jack." He said.

"What?"

"My name is Jack. At least that's what everyone else calls me." said the ringmaster. "Not 'sir', just Jack, at least while we're alone. Besides I enjoy hearing you say it with your beautiful Welsh accent."

Ianto pulled Jack into a sitting position with his good arm and leaned in close to Jack's face. A cheeky grin adorned his face. Their lips were mere centimetres apart and he was sure he was going to get a 'Good morning' kiss.

"Jack." Ianto elongated the vowel and thickened his accent. "Would you like the first shower or shall I take it?" Ianto backed away, Jack's grin fell, disappointment taking its place. Then the younger man continued. "As you appear to be otherwise engaged," he gestured to the slight bulge in Jack's boxers. "I believe I'll go first. And when you feel up to it, could you prepare us some breakfast to go?"

Ianto sauntered off, leaving an unsatisfied Jack in his wake. Jack pulled on his trousers and shirt from the night before and headed into the kitchen to prepare aforementioned breakfast. He fried up some bacon and cooked up some toast. He then assembled them into four sandwiches, complete with copious amounts of tomato sauce. He had just wrapped them in foil when Ianto exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his arm in its sling across his bare chest.

"My turn?" asked Jack, unnecessarily. He strode by Ianto and into the bathroom.

By the time Jack emerged Ianto was dressed in his suit and was fastening a red and black diagonally striped tie around his neck, to match his red shirt.

"Red is so your colour." commented Jack causing Ianto to blush the same shade as his face.

Outside the trailer Ianto held the sandwiches, while Jack locked the door.

"Jack, what are we going to tell the others, you know, about us?"

"I hadn't thought about it." answered Jack. "What do you think we should tell them?"

"If you don't mind," started Ianto. "Just for now, could we keep it to ourselves? Or at least let me tell who I want when I feel comfortable. This is all so new to me."

"That is just fine. You can set the pace for us." Jack kissed him and took his two sandwiches from the young man.

The two men strolled at a leisurely pace to the dining hall in a comfortable silence. Jack took his place at the head of the table and Ianto went into the kitchen to prepare coffee. Once everyone was seated with coffee in front of them, Jack stood and addressed the team as a whole.

"First item of business;" he announced. "Owen, when will Ianto be fit enough to start training again?"

Ianto was bewildered. He had been so sure he wouldn't be performing after his accident.

"What?" he exclaimed. "I thought I wasn't good enough. Yesterday went so terribly I was so sure that's what you and Owen were talking about, wasn't it?"

"No. Owen was telling me that you'd improved a lot and he was considering putting you in the show." Jack explained. Ianto frowned. His misinterpretation had prolonged his wait for his performance debut. "So, Owen, when will Ianto be up to performing again?"

"It should only be 2-3 weeks with the sling and as soon as it's off we'll get him back into simple training to strengthen it and his shoulder back into use." said Owen. "He'll be tumbling again in no time."

"Fantastic." said Jack. "Moving on…"

* * *

Over the next few weeks Ianto continued to proficiently complete his tasks, sometimes with either Tosh or Rose's help. Before long he was training again with the entire acrobat team preparing for his first ever performance.

Finally Ianto's debut arrived. He and Jack were in the latter's office simply enjoying each other's presence pre-show. The acrobat sat perched on Jack's desk in front and the ringmaster was sat in his chair.

"Nervous?" Jack inquired.

"A bit." Ianto confessed.

"Anything I can do to help that?" Jack leered. "Like say a good luck kiss?"

Ianto smirked, seeing right through Jack's thinly veiled request, and slid off the desk and kissed Jack gently on the lips.

"Good luck." Jack murmured. Ianto took Jack's top hat from its place on the desk and placed it on Jack's head with a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck to you too, sir."

"Ianto, you know what that does to me." Jack groaned.

"Yes, sir, I do." Ianto replied. "But now is not the time. You have a show to announce and I a routine to perform and costume changes to manage."

Taking that as his cue, Jack stood, pulled on his red tail coat and exited the office with Ianto by his side.


	9. Razzle Dazzle

**AN: I apologise for this chapter being to short. I hadn't planned of describing the show at all but upon request from so many of you here it is, at least some of it.**

**Chapter 9: Razzle Dazzle**

Jack watched the show from behind the curtain, as per usual, waiting ready for his cue. Ianto's first live performance was coming to close and Jack was entranced by the young man's performance.

Jack had seen Owen perform this very routine hundreds of times but he was captivated by the way Ianto was performing each intricate move superbly. It was coming the final part and Jack knew this was the hardest part of the routine. Ianto fell into a graceful handstand. Once he had his balance he slowly and carefully lowered himself onto his elbows and then kept going as far as he could without letting his head touch the round.

Meanwhile, behind him, Martha was on Mickey's shoulders and rose as Ianto lowered. She placed her hands on his feet and applied a small amount of pressure to let the young man know that she was about to mount him. He didn't even flinch as she pushed herself into a handstand and added her weight to his own on his arms.

Mickey backed away just far enough to be out of the way but close enough to step in if something went wrong with what they were about to do. Ianto slowly pushed himself back onto his hands and both acrobats braced themselves. Martha pressed herself into and upward trajectory, somersaulting through the air while Ianto rolled onto his feet below her. He held out his arms and caught Martha as she descended.

The two acrobats smiled at each other and then at the audience. The audience exploded with cheers and applause. Ianto set Martha down and together they took their bows and exited the stage.

Once the audience settled down, Jack announced the next act and hurried over to congratulate Ianto.

"You were fantastic." Jack praised. "Didn't I tell you? Amazing, simply amazing. The audience loved you Mister Jones."

"Not me; us." Ianto corrected. "It wasn't just me out there, sir."

"I have seen that routine performed a thousand times before and never has it received a reaction like that." Jack insisted. "You were spectacular." He pulled the Welshman into his embrace.

"Just doing my job, sir."

"No it was more than that." Jack sighed. "Owen always did it with rigid professionalism. He would perform and walk off, with not so much as a bow. But you… you added just a little bit of, I guess, razzle dazzle by smiling at the audience." He kissed Ianto on the cheek briefly. "Anyway, show's not over yet. Time to give the audience some razzle dazzle of my own."

Ianto watched Jack walk away with a grin on his face. He was extremely chuffed at being able to impress Jack like that. He stood there a few moments longer before getting back to helping with the costume changes.

**AN2: This will be the last chapter that I write for this story. If anybody is willing to continue it on PM me and I will share my ideas for future chapters with you. Otherwise, it's been great writing for you guys and even more fantastic receiving your reviews.**


End file.
